


taking your breath away

by sapphicwitches



Series: April Kink (2019) [1]
Category: Non-Fandom (implied MCU)
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Implied kink, Sapphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicwitches/pseuds/sapphicwitches
Summary: My first April Kink fiction about a lesbian coffee date and the MCU fandom, the main theme of it is D/s as well as breath play.





	taking your breath away

**Author's Note:**

> CN: implied breath play, MCU, implied Darcy/Natasha, fan fiction, too wholesome and too less explicit to be NSFW
> 
> I'll do a spelling/grammar check-up when I've got more time and will probably rewrite parts of the story by the end of April, the fic is currently in a draft state.

“So what have you been up to lately?” Zelda asked, as she took a seat in the shabby pretentious pseudo-baroque cafehouse chair on the other side of the table where Charlie was sitting waiting for her. Having her head in the clouds, thinking about what piece of fiction she is going to write, Charlie needed a moment to notice her, but then she got overwhelmed by the moment and the realisation that Zelda arrived. _“Uhm... you know... frappucino and fiction, the usual business...”_. Introvert Charlie was a lover of languages and poetry, but every once in a while, even she had difficulties to express herself, especially when Zelda was around. _“I’ve been working on a poetry collection lately, but somehow ran into a writers block; guess my exam anxiety really got me there! You’ve had a nice day so far?”_. _“Hah”_ Zelda replied, _“so far is such an understatement, I mean, I’ve been looking forward seeing you all day, so I think it just got a few hundred percent nicer!”_.

Halfway busy to cover her blushing and halfway processing Zeldas outfit, she was wearing her worn out lilac Doc’s to a newish chainstore summer dress and a heart-shaped choker around her neck, Charlie sure needed a moment to reply “Wow, I just realised that we have known each other for almost a year, wilde, huh?”. “Totally! Remember how we first texted each other?” Zelda asked thightening her choker, _“Yeah, you uploaded that Darcy x Natasha femslash on ao3 and I was amazed that I wasn’t the only one headcanoning those two faves! I mean, I just... I just had to text you!”_. _“I am still amazed, that we both live in Berlin, I mean, usually most of my online friends are like living in fucking Alaska or Canada or some other place overseas and we’re just... living so close to each other!”_ , _“Guess Looking for Alaska no more, pun intended, anyways, it is really nice having you so close!”_.  
 _“Anyways, back to that MCU fiction, I kind of loved how unintentionally kinky it was!”_ , _“It wasn’t that unintentionally though, I mean it’s hard enough for me to not imagening Natasha as some powerful lesbian super domme topping all the folks!”_ _“and yet you’ve made Darcy the D part of the D/s pairing, haven’t you?”._

 _“It’s always the dorky and clumsy ones wearing beanies who are secretly top as fuck, especially YOU should know that”_. Charlie just realised that she forgot to take off her beanie again, as she does most of the time, only in the lecturers hall she immediately takes it of because of a situation happened a few semesters ago, where the lecturer called her out for wearing a beanie in summer in the most embarassing way and she was too panicky and intimidated to actually talk back, what she regrets ever since.

 _“You’ve made a point there I guess! Others than that, I soo totally want to steal her outfit. Imagine me wearing Black Widows...”_ , Zelda interrupts her in a captivating voice _“you totally know, you wearing that outfit, it would totally take my breath away!”_. With a shy-ish smile Charlie accidentally shared her thought out loud: _“I guess there’ll be more taking your breath away”_ as she tries to shut her own mouth with both hands the very second after. Her head turns all red out of embarresment.

_“I’ve heard that darling”_ Zelda replied, _“aaaand...”_ , she took a deep breath creating a bratty athmosphere of silence _“since I am no deep sea animal, I would love getting choked... of course not by plastic duh, but by you.”_.


End file.
